Un secreto o un sentimiento?
by LoveKisshu1
Summary: Un nuevo chico entra en la vida de Ichigo sera que ya lo conocia, pero guarda un secreto, ella tratara de averiguarlo, Kisshu estara seloso? o es que tambien guarda un secreto?, sera bueno o malo? IxK PxT LxP
1. Chapter 1

**Un secreto o un sentimiento?**

**Me salvaste la vida!?**

**LK1: Antes quiero aclarar esta historia ****algunos**** capítulos o bueno el principio lo base en un libro, solo la estoy relatando con los personajes de Tokyo Mew Mew el cual tampoco me pertenece**

Han pasado 4 años desde la batalla de Deep Blue, el equipo de las Tokyo Mew Mew habían seguido con sus vidas normales, aun seguían trabajando en el Cafe pero ya no había peligros de Quimeras Animals, las chicas no habían cambiado gran cosa mas que su altura

Ichigo era mas alta y ahora un poco mas delgada pero seguía usado sus mismas coletas y ha beses el pelo corto y suelto en el café ella ya tenia 17 años, Mint también había crecido mas pero todavía no alcanzaba a Ichigo, Mint tampoco había cambiado mucho tenia el mismo peinado pero muchas veces tenia el pelo suelto ella tenia 17 años apenas cumplidos, Lettuce también había crecido un poco y llevaba sus mismas trencitas pero ahora era mas independiente y con mas confianza ella tenia 18 años, Pudding tenia la misma estatura de Ichigo de hace 4 años y ya era toda una señorita tenia el mismo estilo de cabello y aún cuando pasaron los años no había cambiado, era la misma chiquilla traviesa y activa de siempre ella tenia 13 años, Zakuro también creció un poco mas y se veía igual que siempre ella ya tenia 20 años

Un día Ichigo y Mint fuero a una fiesta, de la cual salieron muy tarde, las dos Iván caminando, era de noche y no había nadie en las calles

-Me duelen mucho mis pies con estos zapatos que me prestaste-dijo Ichigo haciendo una mueca de dolor

-Deja de quejarte, sino te gustan devuélvemelos-dijo Mint estirando una mano hacia Ichigo

-Y que pise el suelo todo sucio? No que asco!

-entonces cállate!-las dos Iván caminando tranquilamente cuando….

**Pov. Ichigo**

Me dolían tanto los pies con los tacones de Mint, empezaban a rasparme y hacerme ampollas, íbamos caminando por la acera y de pronto escuche unos pasos detrás de nosotras, volte a ver a Mint pero ella parecía no darse cuenta, después escuche los pasos mas rápidos, Mint volteo a verme con preocupación en su cara, con señal de que ella también los había escuchado, las dos nos miramos aterradas, y Mint que es la mas valiente de las dos miro por encima de su hombro y se echo a correr, eso me dijo todo para que la siguiera pero me tuve que quitar los zapatos, la seguí a todo lo que pude y escuche como nos seguían, volteé y eran 4 hombres, me dio mucho miedo, llegamos a un estacionamiento solo, solo con unos 6 autos, yo perdí de vista a Mint

**Fin. Pov. Ichigo**

-Mira que linda sorpresa tenemos aquí-dijo uno de los hombres, mirando a Ichigo

-No te dijeron que no tienes que salir tan noche de tu casa?-dijo otro de los hombres con tono burlón y sus compañeros empezaron a reír, ellos empezaron a acercarse, Ichigo serró los ojos para no ver lo que le harían.

-Ustedes! Que están haciendo!?-dijo una voz detrás de los hombres, todos voltearon, Ichigo parecía confundida ella no podía ver de quien provenía esa voz, ya que tenia los ojos cerrados, pero cuando los abrió vio como los hombres se alejaban corriendo, en ese momento Ichigo abrió los ojos y pudo ver unos hermosos ojos color Ámbar

-Estas bien?-dijo un chico quien se hacerco a ella para ayudarla a levantarse

-Si…me salvaste las vida,Gracias-la pelirroja le agredecio y lo miro, esa mirada le recordaba a alguien especial, pero el chico tenia pelo Café claro, era 3 centímetros mas alto que ella, y era delgado, su piel era del mismo tono que la de ella.

-Que bueno, no hay de que-dijo el con una linda sonrisa

-Quien eres?-dijo Ichigo viéndolo a los ojos

-Me llamo…..

**LK1: Hasta aquí mi SEGUNDA historia, es algo corta… pero igual pronto subiré el otro capitulo, solo me voy a vasar uno capitulos del libro y luego serán todos originales mios **

**Kisshu: Los dejamos con dudas, ¿Quién será ese chico? ¿Cómo se llamara? ¿Dónde esta Mint?**

**Ichigo: Jaja tendrán que esperar!**

**LK1: dejen reviews YANE!**


	2. Chico misterioso!

**LK1: Bueno hola a todos denuevo**

**Kisshu: Sabemos que la historia aun no a cobrado sason**

**LK1: asi es pero esperamos que a mediada que suva los capítulos les empiece a gustar**

**Kisshu: LoveKisshu1 no es propietaria de Tokyo Mew mew+**

**LK1: Pero lo deseo T-T**

**Kisshu: Dejame terminar, a si y solo es dueña de los personajes que ella invente**

**Un secreto o un sentimiento?**** Pudding**

**PLANETA!**

**views**

**a completamente dormida sono su telefono,l l**

**Chico misterioso!**

-Quien eres?-dijo Ichigo viéndolo a los ojos

-Me llamo…..Itsuki (Arbol)-dijo el mismo con una muy bella e hipnotizan te sonrisa- Ammm y que haces a estas horas de la noche, y sola?-dijo arqueando la ceja

-No estoy sola, vengo con una amiga, pero la perdi de vista, a por cierto me llamo Ichigo

-Mucho gusto, a y tu amiga no tiene pelo azul y esss.. pues no muy alta?

-Si, presisamente por que?

-Porque ya la vi, esta detrás de ese auto-dijo señalando uno de los pocos autos del estacionamientoi

-Mint!-grito Ichigo y Mint asomo la cabeza- Ven ya no hay peligro

-Bien y quieres que las lleve a casa?

-Ammm si claro

-Hola amm Ichigo quien es tu amigo- pregunto Mint babeando por Itsuki

- A el es Itsuki nos llevara a casa- Mint subió al auto y Itsuki encendio el mismo, y se fueron de hai

- Yo no se ustedes chicas pero a mi se me antoja una buena taza de café- las chicas asintieron y el se dirigió a un café sercano, cuando bajaron para entrar, Mint corrió hasta el chico y lo tomo por el brazo, Itsuki no parecía haberse molestado, pero no le gusto mucho el gesto, entraron a la cafetería y pidieron tres cafes

-Bueno… Y que asias en la calle, tan noche?-pregunto Ichigo

-Solo andava vagando, por hai y lueo vi a esos tipos que te acorralaban

-Aquí están sus cafes- dijo una de las meseras

-Gracias- Itsuki agradeció el café, el tomo el de Ichigo y le puso asucar y leche

-Garcias- agradeció Ichigo, un poco sonrrojada

-Yo tamien quiero asucar y leche-dijo Mint y Itsuki solo lo deslizo la asucar y la leche asia Mint, solo la ignoro, Itsuki e Ichigo estuvieron hablando un buen rato

-Creo que ya es tarde-dijo Itsuki mirando su reloj en su muñeca, en ese momento Mint lo tomo denueo el brazo, pero esta ves el la rechazo.

Fue un largo camino a la casa de Mint, Ichigo se quedo dormida en el auto de Itsuki

-Ichigo? Ya llegamos-dijo en susurro a Ichigo

-Que?-pregunto la chica pelirroja adormilada

-Ya llegamos a tu casa, tienes el sueño pesado, sabes?

-Si lo se! Gracias por todo-dijo la pelirroja saliendo del coche

-Todo?-pregunto el chico confundido

-Si por salvarme la vida, por initarnos un café, por traerme a mi casa…y donde esta Mint-pregunto Ichigo

-La deje en su casa, hasta luego

-Bien, adiós- Ichigo entro a su casa, y sus padres empezaron a hacerle un monton de preguntas, por que llegaste tarde? Quien era ese chico? Porque bienes sucia? Quien era ese chico? Que te paso que? y te rescato ese chico? A y por sierto quien era ese chico? Obio que las preguntas sobre Itsuki eran de su padre

-Como es que Itsuki, supo mi dirección, talves se la dijo Mint, pero ella no tiene buena memoria, tratándose de mi no creo que le importe acordarse de donde vivo, bueno eso lo descurire mañana-diciendo esto Ichigo se recostó y se quedo dormida en su comoda cama ya en su cuarto, pero justo antes de que quedara completamente dormida sono su teléfono, era un mensaje *Que duermas bien :) Itsuki* decía el mensaje y Ichigo se dio cuenta de que había espiado su teléfono para saber su numero

**LK1: Se que aun no toma vida pero ya después lo ara, y perdón si es muy corta, pero no e tenido tiempo de escribir mucho, gracias por los Reviews**

**Kusshu: Cuando apareceré yo!**

**LK1: En el próximo capitulo a mas tardar por que adivinen LOS CICLONES VUELVEN DE SU PLANETA!**

**Kisshu: No me importan Pie y Taru-Taru-dice con la vos de Pudding**

**LK1: No empieces a molestar a Taruto-digo con una mirada peligrosa- jaja hasta luego Bai Bai **


End file.
